


Alright With Me : Steve/Danno (A Hawaii Five-0 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating season one Steve/Danno moments. Song by Kris Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright With Me : Steve/Danno (A Hawaii Five-0 music video)

[Alright With Me : Steve/Danno (A Hawaii Five-0 music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/26/alright-with-me-:-hawaii-five-o-:-steve-danno)


End file.
